Vacation in Hawaii
by Ashkeedling
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel happen to be in Hawaii. More chapters to come.


**So, let me start off by saying that it's 4:27AM on a perfectly normal Friday ((Baka admin, it's Saturday now...(Oh. right.) )) here on the Eastern seaboard. I'd also like to say that practically all my friends are away. And, if you put two and two together, I suppose you might understand why I'm taking an all-nighter, tonight, of all nights.**

**Right, well, you might, but I, on the other hand, sure as hell don't.**

**Anyways, just a little background information, my friend, who is currently vacationing in Hawaii, was texting me earlier from a religious seminar of sorts, if you will, and told me how tired he was, despite the time being only 9:30PM in Hawaii. At first I reminded him of jetlag, but he wouldn't hear of it. So, I, being the little "Captain Obvious" I happen to be, told him to sleep if he was feeling so sleepy. However, he informed that he would if he could, seeing as though there was no place ****_to_**** sleep. So, to entertain him and I both, I texted him back with the little passage you'll find below this unnecessarily detailed explanation...whereupon I got carried away and ended up typing out an entire mini-fanfic on my touch screen phone. (It really was real a pain to type out, but I can't seem to help it when feels take control. Sigh.)**

**Well, anyways, I hope you readers enjoy my very first, legitimate fanfiction!**

**_IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ THE ABOVE DESCRIPTION, YOU ARE STRONGLY ADVISED TO DO AS TO NOT REMAIN CONFUSED WHILE READING THE FANFICTION._**

* * *

[TEXT MESSAGE] Say you have to go to the bathroom and sleep in the stall. Or go back to your hotel. Unless your hotel's on a completely different island. That would suck. In which case, you would sleep on the nearest boat/raft around you. The gentle rocking of waves would lull you into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

**Ciel's POV (Second Person)**

...Only to be awakened at the crack of dawn with the shadow of your butler looming over you. You open your sapphire eyes to the sight of scarlett red ones against a lightening navy blue background, staring back into your own. He addresses you in a hushed tone.

"Bocchan."

You groan quietly as you toss over onto your side, still half asleep. Suddenly, two strong, white-gloved hands are gently pushed from underneath you and you feel the sensation of weightlessness as you are carried off to who knows where.

* * *

You awaken again to soft light filtered in through the half open, chestnut colored blinds. You feel a downy, cottony material enveloping you in a snug, cream-colored embrace. The room is a refreshing shade of mint green, bordered at the top with the design of pastel bamboo shoots. The room seems mostly light...except for one dark corner, where your butler stands, preparing your earl grey tea. His eyes are a shade of deep red, like the Aleli flowers which soak in a clear vase on the night stand beside you.

"Ohaiyo, bocchan."

You sit up on the bed as your butler brings your tea to you, bowing slightly after carefully handing it to you, so as you do not get burned.

"Sebastian. Where are we?"

"In your temporary quarters, young master. You fell asleep in a motorboat last night. I brought you here as to ensure your safety at such a late hour."

You sigh contentedly as you sip your piping hot tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian. But how did you manage to carry me if I was on an entirely different island altogether?" you inquire, with generous curiosity.

"A butler who cannot do this much is not worth his salt, young master. I am simply one hell of a butler," he responds, incorporating his infamous line.

"Alright then, Sebastian," you reply to your butler nonchalantly.

"Will that be all, young master?", your butler asks politely, both his hands locked behind his back.

"Indeed."

He kneels on one knee, bringing his hand to his heart, the other behind his back, clenched tightly. A smile appeared on his porcelain white face as he closed his eyes and responded-

"As you wish, bocchan."

* * *

**Hey, so I hope you all enjoyed this mini-fanfic! Please leave a comment/review down below (I accept both positive and negative feedback, but please don't be too harsh :3).**

**Favorite and follow for more, I guess? :P**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
